Temptations
by princepip
Summary: The sequel to "Just A Child"
1. Chapter 1

Temptations Ch.1 WELCOME BACK

\(OMG FINALLY!!!! ALL HAIL PROCARSTINATION!)

Yami Held Yuugi close as they walked to his car. When Yuugi saw it his eyes widened. "No way that's your car!" He exclaimed. Yami smiled. The brand-new cherry red mustang convertible was his baby. Yami loaded Yuugi's bags into the trunk got into the car. Yuugi leaned on his shoulder and closed his eyes. "I've missed you so much." Yami smiled and tipped Yuugi's face up towards his. "Not nearly as much," Yami brushed his lips against Yuugi's. "As I've missed you."

"Nuh-uh!" Yuugi said kissing him back. "I've missed you way more!" Yami laughed. "Oh yeah, I've got a surprise for you when we get home." Yuugi smiled and closed his eyes. "I can't believe you used to baby-sit me." Yami smiled. It seemed like only yesterday he'd said goodbye to Yuugi in the airport. "Yeah, you'r all grown up now."

"So are you." Yuugi wrapped his arms around Yami and yawned. "That flight was Hell."

Yami ran his fingers though Yuugi's hair. Feeling Yuugi so close to him made his heart race. He couldn't believe that he man on the seat beside him was the same person as the eight year old he baby sat ten years ago. Yuugi's breathing evened out and he started to snore slightly. Yami absent mindedly stroked Yuugi's hair as he drove though Domino. When they finally arrived at Yami's apartment building, Yami gently shook Yuugi awake. Yuugi's large purple eyes slowly blinked open. He sat up and stretched, exposing a small ribbon of white skin below his shirt. He rubbed his eyes yawning. "Sorry." He said.

"It's Okay, I always feel that way after I fly somewhere." Yami grabbed Yuugi's bags from the trunk.

"Do you want help with those?" Yuugi asked.

"No I can handle it, But I do need some one to open the door for me." Yami Replied, Following Yuugi up the stairs to the massive brownstone. They walked up the four flights of stairs to Yami's apartment (The elevator was broken) Yami opened his door. Shouts of "Welcome back Yuugi!" greeted them as he turned on the light. Yuugi's smile widened and he hugged Yami. "Thank you." He said. Yami smiled and nodded to the crowed living room. "Go say hi while I put this stuff away." Yuugi nodded and kissed Yami's cheek, then he scampered into the living room. Yami put the bags in his room and walked back out into the living room. Yuugi was talking animatedly with Jounuchi and Anzu.

"He's grown up a lot, hasn't he?"

Yami Turned around and scowled. "I don't remembering inviting you Bakura.". It had been ten years since they had first met and they still hated each other, only now his situation was made worse because Bakura was his supervisor. Bakura laughed and flopped into a lazy chair.

"Don't let him get to you. He's just like that because he can't get laid." Mai said popping up behind Yami holding a beer out to him. Bakura laughed again. " I get plenty of action."

"Yeah, in your dreams." Mai countered sitting down on the couch across from the lazy chair which Bakura occupied. Yami laughed and sat down beside Mai. Soon Yuugi came and sat on Yami's lap. Yami wrapped his arms around Yuugi's waist. They began exchanging kisses.

"Get a room!" Bakura Jeered.

"Get the fuck out of my apartment." Yami countered.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 (Oh thank you for being patient! I got nailed for not doing my algebra homework for like the last three weeks) What took so long?

Yami felt a hand fumble around his waist and crotch. He bolted upright, Then remembered that Yuugi was sharing the bed with him.

"Are you alright?" Yuugi asked, his large violet eyes shining in the darkness.

"Yeah I'm okay, I just…" Yami was cut off when Yuugi kissed him. When they pulled apart, Yuugi had a small mischievous smile on his face. Yami's heart beat erratically and his body tensed, something didn't feel right about this. Yuugi softly ran his hand over Yami's chest, but Yami slapped his hand away. Yuugi looked up at him confusedly.

"I just don't… feel like it…tonight." Yami said biting his lip, even to him the excuse sounded lame. Yuugi pouted but nodded then laid back down. Yami stayed awake the rest of the night, wondering what didn't feel right.

Yami still had nothing when got ready to go to work the next day, Yuugi was sleeping in, His classes at Domino University didn't start until one. When he stepped out of his apartment he was surprised to find that the hall was filled with boxes. A man, in his late twenties with sharp features and sliver hair, along with a teenaged boy with a large strong frame and thick blond hair carried boxes into the apartment next door. Yami watched these two as he got ready to descend the stairs. A medium sized brown cardboard box flew out of seemingly nowhere and hit Yami in the head with enough force to send him falling back wards. He heard footsteps rush to him.

"Holy shit!" A voice said, hands cradled his head. "Cut go get the first aid kit." The man who was holding his head called, then the man looked down at him, He had soft girlish features, his face framed by light golden hair, his black eyes looked worried. "Are you okay?" He asked Yami. Yami put a hand to his fore head, the boxes sharp edge had made a gash on his fore head about an inch long. He pulled his hand from his head, the sight of his red tipped fingers made him feel nauseous. He tried to sit up but the blond man holding his head wouldn't let him. The silver haired man walked to them and handed a tin box with a red cross on it to the other man. The blond bit his lip, "Do you think we should call an ambulance?"

"No he should be fine, we've all had worse." The silver haired man said in a sharp cold voice. Yami briefly wondered if the man was angry or if he always sounded like that. The man who was cradling Yami's head in his lap nodded and opened a bottle antiseptic. Then gently dabbed it onto Yami's wound. the alcohol burned like fire, but he didn't really mind, there was something calming about this cute effeminate man holding him as if he were a fragile doll. Once he was bandaged Yami was helped to his feet by the two men.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." The blond blushed slightly, a slight pink tint spreading across his pale peach skin. "I'm Chris, by the way, This is Cut my…" He drifted off for a second as if he couldn't figure out what to say. "Roommate." He finally said. The silver haired man walked off, muttering something Yami couldn't quite make out. Yami then excused him self and ran down the remainder of the stairs, Bakura was going to dock his pay yet again for being late.

Nothing of great significance happened at work until lunch, when the usual bento box deliveries where made to Yami's office. Bakura was, as usual, flirting with some poor girl he didn't give a damn about. It wasn't until the "Girl" turned around that Yami realized that it wasn't a girl at all, it was his new neighbor, Chris. Bakura apparently said something funny and Chris laughed his head titled back gracefully as he laughed. They said their goodbyes and Bakura walked over like the only rooster in a pen filled with countless innocent hens. Bakura , being Bakura headed straight for Yami, probably to tell him about his latest conquest or that he need to work late yet again. He got into the elevator with Chris, quickly hitting the 'close doors' button.

"Hey" Chris said.

"Hey" Yami replied.

"That guy seems like an asshole." Chris said. Yami smiled. "You don't know the half of it."


	3. Chapter 3 full i got a little more done

**CH.3 (DUE TO SEVERAL OF YOU VOCIEING YOUR OPINON ABOUT CHRIS.) (Chris *sitting in the corner rocking back and forth* MOMMY! THE FANGIRLS ARE SCARING ME!!!) (He's talking to me) (I decided to have him lay low for a while, at least until his therapy is over.)**

**Almost scalding water rained down on Yami as he washed his body. The water turning his white skin pink. He turned off the water and opened the shower curtain. When he did, He blushed and closed the curtain again.**

"**Yugi, I didn't hear you come in." Yami grabbed his towel from where it hung and wrapped it over his flushed body. He then stepped out of the shower. Yuugi smiled mischievously. "Your so cute when you get embarrassed." these words caused Yami to flash red again. Yuugi got close to him, less then an inch of distance between them. Yuugi wrapped his arms around Yami and kissed him. Yami's face got red and a certain other part of him got hard. Yuugi ran his hands over Yami's still damp body. Finding their way lower and lower. Yuugi's touch between his legs made Yami feel even hotter. Yami ripped away. Heart beating excitedly. "I…Uh..Have to get ready for work." He said making his way around Yuugi to the bedroom. Once there he flopped on the bed. Why was this so hard for him? Why was he afraid of having sex with Yuugi?**

**Yami walked out the door, almost smashing a medium size white cardboard box. The box Had "YAMI" written in large black letters on it. Yami opened the box finding it contained a large chocolate cake, a tattered black wallet, about 200 dollars and a note. He unfolded the note and read.**

**Dear Yami,**

**Sorry about yesterday. I thought you looked familiar yesterday, dose the wallet ring any bells? Anyway, I told you I'd pay you back someday.**

**Christopher Zachery Reese (Chris)**

**(The girly man who took your wallet ten years ago then accidentally threw a box at your head)**

**Yami chuckled. He'd thought Chris looked somewhat familiar to. Small world.**

**He Decided to take Yuugi to lunch that day, so Yami picked Yuugi up during his break. **

"**Hey Yami" Yuugi said climbing into the car. Yami smiled and gave Yuugi a quick peck on the cheek. Yuugi's smile grew wider. "I was wondering if we could go to this new jewelry store, Anzu's birthday is coming up soon." Yami tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.**

"**Sure. Why not." After driving around for ten minuets Yami's stomach growling with discomfort they found the jewelry store in question. It was a small shop, with hardly any of the glitz a typical store had. The jewelry was set out on plain black fabric. But, despite all of that, the necklaces, earrings, and bracelets were among some of the most beautiful Yami had ever seen. **

**They looked around until finding a reasonable, only $50 (another thing Yami had noticed was that the prices were ridiculously low.) A thin golden bracelet inlaid with mother of pearl.**

"**Can I help you?" A cold familiar voice said. Yami stood up and smiled. "Yeah we'd like to purchase this." He said pointing to the display which the bracelet rested. The man glared at Yami, then said flatly. "Good choice, that took me nearly a day to finish."**

"**Oh did you make all these?" Yuugi asked. The man nodded, never once taking his cold, golden gaze from Yami. Yami felt uncomfortable under such securitization. They quickly paid and walked out of the store.**

"**Do you know that guy?" Yuugi asked as he buckled his seatbelt.**

"**No not really, He's one of our new neighbors, but I've never spoken to him." Yami shook his head, even the memory of that cold gaze made him shiver.**

"**Well, he was looking at you like you'd killed his dog." Yami chuckled. "I'm hungry, do you want to get something to eat now?"**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 Bakura's Busted

Yami laid his head in Yuugi's lap. It was a warm day, but Yami could feel the cold of winter trying to break though the unseasonably mild weather. They where sitting under a big tree in the park, The same tree in fact, that Yami had climbed the day Bakura had tried to hurt him by hurting the eight year old Yuugi. Yuugi smiled softly. "You've had a hard week, haven't you?" Yami nodded. Bakura was on his ass to finish rewriting a report that Bakura had accidentally deleted in the first place. "Just work crap, It's nothing really." Yuugi ran his fingers though Yami's hair. "I thought about you all the time." Yuugi said. "I was so happy when you'd call, or visit."

"Hey" Yami said softly, "I promised."

"I'd get so sad when you left, or had to hang up." Yuugi continued. "I felt liked I'd die." Yuugi smiled weakly. "Pretty weird for an eight year old." Yami sat up. He hadn't known Yuugi felt this way. "It hurt me too, Believe me," Yami noticed tears forming in the corners of Yuugi's eyes.

" I wish I could've stayed." Yami pulled Yuugi to his chest. "I know, Yuugi, I know, I wish things had happened differently too." A soft breeze, scented with snow and cold on it's way ruffled their hair. Brown, red and orange leaves softly floated to the ground. Soon, the entire world would turn brown and die for winter.

"Did you finish the report yet?" Bakura said, peeking his head over the wall of Yami's cubicle. Yami huffed and handed Bakura a memory stick, as well as a thick folder.

"Great, Oh and can you meet me in my office?" Bakura said as he walked off. Yami groaned. Bakura needed to talk to him, and that was never a good sign. He got up and trudged behind Bakura. Once in the office, Bakura shut the door, locking it discreetly.

"What do you want?" As soon as the words left Yami's mouth, He was pushed against the wall, his hands seized and pinned above his head.

"WHAT THE FUCK! LET ME GO!!" Yami shouted wriggling in Bakura's grip. Bakura smirked. He covered Yami's open mouth with his own. Yami struggled franticly, Bakura's grip continued to hold fast. Bakura gathered Yami's hands in one of his, giving him a free hand. "I'm going to sue for sexual harassment you asshole!" Yami said, still struggling.

"Shut up, I've been wanting to do this since the day we met." Bakura said, once again forcing his lips on Yami.

"Get off me!" Yami growled trying to knee Bakura. Bakura moved even closer to Yami, pressing his body against Yami. Bakura used his free hand to unstuck Yami's shirt, sliding his hand over Yami's chest. Yami growled. Bakura chuckled, his hand had emerged from Yami's shirt and was trying to undo the button off Yami's pants. Bakura had succeeded in sliding them lower on Yami's hips when there was a knock on the door. Bakura froze. His body clenched tightly against Yami. It was quite enough that Yami could hear the sound of a key in the lock.

"Big brother?" A white haired head poked in the office door.

"Ryo?" Bakura's eyes widened, Yami felt his grip loosen.

"B-big brother?" Ryo stammered. Realizing his chance to get free, Yami kneed Bakura in the crotch. Bakura fell to his knees.

"COME NEAR ME AGAIN AND I'LL RIP IT OFF!" Yami shouted running from the office. He hadn't seen Ryo break out in tears. He didn't realize Ryo had followed him until he was out the door of the office building. He collapsed on the steps trying to catch his breath. Ryo plopped down a few feet away from him, sobbing and trying to wipe snot from his face.

"What's wrong?" Yami reached out to Ryo, but Ryo flinched away. Yami pulled back. Ryo sat beside him, sobbing so hard it looked like he would break in two. After a while, Ryo's sobs lessened and it seemed he could talk. "I love my brother Yami, I really do."

"Okay? What's that got to do with this?"

"You don't understand, I LOVE my brother."

"Yeah, I know." Ryo shot him a look, all of a sudden he understood what Ryo meant. "Oh, your in love with your brother." Ryo nodded, wiping the last of the tears from his eyes.

"I…Why dose he do stuff like this to me?" Ryo said hiding his face behind a snow white curtain of his hair. "All the woman, all the men, He hast to know how I feel about him." Yami didn't say anything, what could he say? He hated Bakura's guts. "Every time he's with someone else, I just want to scream. He doesn't know how much it hurts."

"Ryo, why don't you go home and go to sleep, you look like you need a rest." Ryo nodded and stood up. "Goodbye." Ryo said quietly. Walking off down the street, looking as if his soul had been sucked out of his living body, leaving nothing but an empty shell.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 (Hi, just one lil announcement, I got a account. So look me up on there if you want. princeorprincess.)

"Yuugi! I'm home!" Yami called stepping though the door of the apartment. He kicked off his shoes in the doorway and flopped down on the couch in the living room. He rubbed his wrists where Bakura had grabbed him. Just thinking about it made him boil over with rage. How dare he! If it wasn't enough that Bakura was a bastard rapist, he viciously tortured his little brother, who, for reasons Yami couldn't possibly fathom, was in love with him. Yami sighed. He definitely had to do something. He got up and walked to the kitchen. There was a note taped to the refrigerator door.

Yami,

I'm going to Ryo's, he seemed upset about something.

Love,

Yuugi

Yami sighed, He needed to talk to Yuugi. The phone rang.

"Hello?" Yami said putting the receiver to his ear.

"Hey Yami, Me and some of the guys are going out, You wanna come?"

"I don't know Seto, I've had a REALLY long day, can I get a rain check?"

"You've been skipping out on us ever since your boyfriend came back to town, Come on!" Yami groaned, Seto had always been a spoiled brat. "Fine, as long as it doesn't include Bakura, I'm in."

"Okay, see you then, there's a new strip joint I've been wanting to check out." and Seto hung up. Yami got a cup of water and gulped it down. He doubted large amounts of alcohol and half naked men would solve his problems.

The strip club was dimly lit. Both men and women wearing little more then their underwear strolled around, serving drinks and dancing on and around groups of rowdy men waving bills in their faces. Yami tried to remain hidden, he'd never liked going out to bars or strip clubs.

"COM' on Yami, quite bein' such a drag man!" Seto slurred.

"I'm fine, just enjoy yourself." Yami said. His head was throbbing.

"No, I'm gonna buy you a lap dance." Seto pushed him down into a chair and waved his hand in the air. "LAPDANCE! CAN I GET A LAPDANCE OVER HERE?" Yami's face tinged scarlet. "Seto, no."

"Don't worry buddy, I got this." Seto said. Yami saw a woman, wearing a sparkling pink bikini, carrying a man who was frantically trying to get loose. The man was tossed into his lap. Yami made a split second of eye contact with the man, who then blushed and turned away. Then the man turned back, long enough for Yami to get a good look at his face. Chris. Chris hopped off of Yami's lap.

"Oh my god!" Chris said, trying to cover as much of himself as he could. Yami stood up. They looked at each other embarrassedly.

"Please don't tell Cut." Chris whispered. Yami looked at Chris, who looked like a child who was caught doing something bad.

"Don't worry," Yami said softly. "I won't." Chris smiled, tears in his eyes shone like diamonds. "Thanks." Chris wiped at his eyes. "I would die if he knew." Yami nodded. He could understand why.

"Bye." Chris said. He started to walk off, but one of the men in Seto's group grabbed him, pulling him close. Chris looked disgusted. Maybe he was like Yami, maybe he hated the thought of anyone but his love touching him.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.5 (sorry guys Iza been busy, and lazy.)

Yami shifted in bed. Yuugi's eyes fluttered open sleepily, "What's wrong Yami?" He asked turning to face His scarlet eyed bedfellow. Yami hugged Yuugi to him. "I love you, Yuugi." Yami whispered, gently moving a strand of golden hair from Yuugi's large violet eyes.

"Is that a problem?" Yuugi asked jokingly, gently kissing Yami.

"No of course not." Yami pulled Yuugi closer to him, he started slowly sliding yuugi's pants off his hips. Yuugi smiled and climbed on top of Yami, softly pining Yami under him. Yuugi kissed Yami, Moving his hand down Yami's bare chest and into Yami's underwear. He rubbed Yami's length carefully. Yami moaned softly, his head tilting back into his pillow.

"is this okay?" Yuugi asked, nuzzling into Yamis neck. Yami nodded. Yuugi kissed Yami's chest, making his way down to Yami's heightened manhood. He slid Yami's sleep pants off and took Yami's package into his mouth. As he sucked Yuugi gently inserted his finger into Yami.

"Your so tight." Yuugi whispered. "Is this the first time someone's touched you like this?" Yami nodded, He moaned, and soon warm, salty ejaculate filled Yuugi's mouth. Yuugi swallowed and smiled, He crawled back up to Yamis chest and kissed him. "I'll do my best to make sure it doesn't hurt." He said. Yuugi gently parted Yami's legs. And penetrated with a single trust. Yami wrapped his arms over Yuugi's shoulders, his nails gently digging into Yuugi's pure white skin. Their bodies rocked together echoing the rise and fall of their voices as they mingled in the air. They got louder as they drew nearer to climax. A slight sheen of sweat shone in the dim light of the room. Their lips met as their bodies collided. Yamis moans of "Yes! Yuugi! Yes!" sounded strange and slutty to his own ears. Yami wrapped his legs around Yuugi, His voice lifted high as he reached his peak. Yami moaned loudly and dropped off of Yuugi, who collapsed on top of him. Their breathing heavy and erratic.

" I love You." Yuugi breathed.

"I love you to Yuugi." Yami said wrapping his arms around Yuugi's waist. "I love you a lot."


	7. Chapter 7 Ah! The morning after Sorry

Ch.7 Ah, The Morning after.

Yami woke to the morning sun on his face, He yawned, sitting up, the bed creaking with his shifting weight. As he sat up jolts of pain shot up his back, all spreading out from his newly penetrated entrance. He got up slowly, and walked to the bathroom with a slightly pigeon toed gate.

Once in the shower Yami turned the water on hot, soon the small room was filled with thick white steam. He sighed contentedly as the water hit his aching body. He rubbed the bar soap over his body until it created a sweet smelling lather.

His hair had began freeing itself from his usual star-shaped hair do, falling loosely around his shoulders. He squirted a plentiful dollop of shampoo in his hands, Massaging it into his hair, the soapy runoff gliding down his sculpted body like a waterfall.

When Yami Finished his Shower he walked out, his hair still hanging loose and a towel hanging from his hips. Yuugi was still sleeping. Yami walked to the bed, kissing Yuugi's forehead. He smiled, heading to his dresser when he felt two arms Wrap around his waist. He looked down, Yuugi had gotten up and was entwined around his waist. Yami smiled.

"Hey When'd you wake up?" Yami asked, turning and hugging Yuugi back.

"You look really hot with your hair down." Yuugi said. Yami's face flashed red. Yuugi laughed, he kissed Yami deeply, removing the towel from his lovers hips.

"Hey, I haven't gotten dressed yet." Yami said pushing Yuugi away Playfully. Yuugi stayed attached to Yami.

"Why get dressed when I'm just going to take them off you again?" Yuugi asked.

Yami sighed. "Yuugi, I'm still sore from last night."

"The more you do it the less it hurts."

"What is with you this morning?" Yami asked, sifting though his clothes.

"You where so sexy last night, you kept making those Erotic faces, I cant get enough." Was Yuugi's reply.

Yami rolled his Eyes. "Then go in the bathroom and Jack off, I have an interview in thirty minutes. And If I don't get this job we'll have to move."

Yuugi pouted. "You're no fun in the morning." He headed off to the bathroom.

Yami sighed. He didn't want Yuugi to be upset with him, but he also didn't want Yuugi to start thinking he'd drop everything every single time the man wanted sex, he had to draw the line some where.


	8. Chapter 8 A Deal with A Devil

Ch.8 A deal with a devil

Yami stared blankly at the faintly glowing computer screen. It seemed to pulse in the darkness around him.

He clicked the refresh button for the hundredth time that night. Still no job offers.

He quit about two weeks ago, and as the days went on he was growing more and more depressed. Jobs where scarce; that was the sad truth. The day he'd put in his to weeks notice he'd went around the city to everywhere he could think of, turning in applications and arranging interviews.

But so far…. Nothing.

A warm hand rested softly on his shoulder.

"Anything?"

Yami shook his head. "No, It's okay Yuugi, go back to bed, I'll be in soon."

Yuugi looked at him. "Are you okay? I know you say you are but… You've been acting strange."

Yami stood up, trying his best , but only managing a small weak smile. "I'm okay, You know… Today's economy."

Yuugi looked at his lover solemnly. He turned and walked into their room, looking back twice.

Yami walked into the bathroom. He saw why Yuugi was so worried.

His hair hung in greasy strands around his face, sticking up in weird angles from where he had slept. His eyes peered lifelessly from behind dark circles.

He hated the way he looked at that moment.

A hand shot out, cracking the glass of the mirror. The shards bit into the flesh of his hand. Causing small cracks of blood to run down his knuckles.

Yami withdrew his hand. Tears burned in his eyes. Never had he felt so, so useless, so empty. Yuugi's presence didn't even help.

He rubbed at his eyes, trying to keep the tears from running down his cheeks.

He sank to the floor, his legs splayed awkwardly in front of him.

He'd never known his job had meant that much.

But of course it did. It had been all he had for many years. While he waited to see Yuugi. He poured so much time and all his energy into it.

And that bastard had taken it away.

His sadness was instantly replaced with rage.

He climbed to his feet, his chest heaving from the anger that grew to large to contain. He grabbed what ever he could get his hands on, hurling it against the wall.

"I wish he'd die!" He shouted as he sunk deeper into his hysteria. "I want him to die!"

"I can give you what you want." A soft, soothing voice said from behind him.

Yami, waken from his madness turned, A young woman stood behind him, her blood red hair hanging in two silky water falls over her shoulders. He stumbled backwards. "Who….WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

The woman chuckled. "You better be quiet, you'll wake your little friend in the other room."

"Answer my question." Yami said loudly, unafraid because her skimpy dress would not have done well to conceal any weapons.

The woman sighed. "Fine, God you gay guys are so boring." Yami was silent, waiting for her answer. "I'm Noxious."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give you what you want silly." The woman's ice white eyes looked though him, making him shiver. "I can give you whatever your heat desires, and right now, you want revenge on the man that tried to rape you."

Yami looked at her, shocked. He hadn't told anyone, how had she found out?

Noxious laughed. "I cant see what your thinking, But I'm here to make a deal."

Yami's eyes narrowed. "What do you want."

"Your help, nothing more nothing less. I too seek revenge on those who have wronged me."

"What would I have to do?" Yami asked.

"Just wait. And we'll go over the details later. Now do we have a deal?" She stuck out a hand.

A smile played across Yami's lips, He took her hand. "Yes."

~XXX~XXX~XXX~

Yami awoke the next morning, last night had felt like a dream. He looked at his hand, small scabs covered his knuckles, he looked beside him, Yuugi was sleeping softly. He leaned over, kissing Yuugi's cheek softly.

Yuugi's eyes fluttered open. "Morning." He yawned sitting up. "Are you feeling better?"

Yami nodded, Kissing Yuugi again, Nuzzling into his neck.

Yuugi laughed. "Someone seems to have gotten their energy back."

Yami laughed, He dragged Yuugi on top of him. Their morning erections brushing against each other. Their eyes met, They hadn't done it since the first time.

Yuugi's hand moved up Yami's bare chest, pinching the hardened, pink bud. A moan flowed from Yami's lips.

Yami shot him a look that could easily get a girl pregnant.

Yuugi laughed, both enthralled and amused by the look on his bed fellows face. He fumbled and grasped for Yami's hardened manhood, Causing the man's head to bob back as if he had just experienced some kind of shock.

Yuugi chuckled to see a man who had just shot him a come hither look acting like he'd never been touched below the waist. He worked Yami's cock firmly, alternating between tight and loose grips.

Yami's voice rose, His breath coming out in short, heavy pants, his erection moist with pre-cum.

Yuugi's fingers ventured lower, playing with the rosy center that he was longing to enter. He met Yami's gaze, looking for any indication that the man wanted to stop. Yami Shot him yet another sensual look that made him almost wild with lust.

Yuugi kissed him, Taking one of Yami's hands and entwining their fingers. He thrust inside with a single determined thrust.

Yami moaned loudly, his body arching underneath his lovers. His legs wrapped around Yuugi.

Yuugi thrust faster, reaching further into Yami's body. He found Yami's prostate by the forth thrust, causing him to shake and cry out from the pleasure.

Yami's cock shook from the effort of holding back, seeing this Yuugi grabbed it once again, working it harshly until Yami released over his fingers. Knowing that his partner had come first Yuugi at last released the dammed up desire into his lover.

Yami dropped off Yuugi, his eyes half closed in a languid expression. Yuugi rolled onto his back, his expression closely resembling his lovers.


	9. Chapter 9 He should Have Known

Ch.9 He should have known never to deal with a devil.

Yami stood in the kitchen, washing the breakfast dishes; with Yuugi's help he was actually becoming a quite editable chef. A smile grazed his lips, He wondered if the woman, or whatever the heck she was, had killed Bakura yet. He was surprised that he had no guilt about setting a persons death in motion. It wasn't like he was getting for free, But it bothered him that he didn't have any regrets about his actions the previous night.

Yami felt eyes on the back of his head, he turned, half expecting to see Yuugi there. Already knowing he had long since left for his classes.

Instead of Yuugi he saw a small girl, floating four feet in the air, her long scarlet pigtails touching the white tile of the floor. She looked into his eyes with tears in the corner of her own sparkling white pair.

"This kid kind of looks like one of those chibi characters they put in mangas." Yami thought.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, the tears starting to run down her cheeks. "I'm sorry I couldn't hold up my end of our contract!" She flew into his chest, burying her face in his soft white shirt.

Yami, not knowing what to do, and understandably frazzled, patted her head. "It's okay…."

She looked up at him. "Really? You forgive me?" She smiled hopefully.

Yami nodded, smiling back uneasily. Where had he seen this girl before?

She floated out of his arms, smiling, showing off rows of sharp teeth. "That's great! Now I can finally get out of this form." She turned, morphing instantly into the woman from the night before.

"I'm sorry but being that cute just gets on your nerves after a while." She said, looking over her crimson painted nails.

Her words sank in. "Wait, what do you mean you couldn't complete our deal."

She looked at him. "There where insinuating circumstances." She said, keeping her tone vague.

"What circumstances!" Yami demanded. This was just complicating things! Bakura was supposed to be dead!

She growled. "Fine! It was his brother okay! When I went to kill the fucker his brother was there."

"Why would Ryou influence your actions, your magic aren't you!" Yami shouted back at him. "What kind of Genie are you!"

The woman paused, then burst out laughing. "YOU THINK I'M A GENIE!" She doubled over. "He thinks I'm a genie!"

Yami watched her, waiting until she could speak again.

"WRONG!" She pointed a sharp fingernail in his face. "I'm a demon, mother of Poison, wife of Bane."

Yami was quiet. "Then why didn't you kill him?"

She smiled. "Ryou-kun sold me his soul to save his brothers life."

Rage filled Yami once again. "YOU BITCH! YOU WHEREN'T SUPPOSED TO HARM RYOU!"

"I didn't harm him." She explained, a sharp detonating tone in her voice. "He sold me his soul of his own free will."

Yami hadn't wanted to this, Ryou, Ryou wasn't supposed to….. He looked to Noxious again. She tricked him! He knew it immediately then, She'd used him to get Ryou's soul.

He swung at her, and in an instant, he was being pressed against the wall, her dagger-like nails digging into the flesh of his throat.

"YOU THINK I WANTED THIS!" She hissed loudly, her teeth sharp as knives and twice as deadly looking. "NO! you where supposed to help me get rid of those hunters! Then I could finally get my son back!"

Yami choked for a breath.

Then she smiled, a look of pure evil washing over her features. "This is only a minor set back, you are, after all, only a human. I could kill you right now if it served my purpose."

Yami was beginning to grow light headed. His eyes bugging out from their sockets.

"But I have a better plan." She lowered him to the ground, letting him go. Yami fell to the floor, trying anxiously to breath.

"You're going to help me anyway." She kicked his side with enough force to send him to the opposite wall. "But this time, this time I'll go with the fool proof method."

Yami struggled to climb onto his knees, Sharp pains stabbed at him from every angle.

She picked him up by a clump of his multi-colored hair. "Listen Yami." She said slowly. "You're going to do what ever I say from now on."

"Or what?" Yami managed to say.

"I'll kill your little lover."

Yami eyes widened. How could she bring Yuugi into this? She'd already taken Ryou's soul.. What more did she want from him. Try as he might to conceal them, tears started down his cheeks.

"Or if you don't agree, I could kill you now, then come back and finish him off." She grinned, knowing he was in a corner.

"Fine!" Yami sobbed weakly. "Fine I'll help you, Just don't hurt Yuugi!"

She let go off him, he fell to the floor once again with a loud thunk. "Good boy, I'll give you a few days to heal, then I'll come back." She glared at him. "And if you dare try to run I'll rip out the boys heart in front of you, understand?"

Yami nodded, curling up into the fetal position.

Noxious laughed loudly. "Good!" And she disappeared once again.

Yami remained on the kitchen floor for hours, until his sobs and the pain drove him into the dark nothingness of sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10

"Yami, Are you okay?" Yuugi sounded a million miles away as Yami stared into the boiling pot of stew on the stove.

"Hummm?" Yami turned to Yuugi.

"You've been acting weird lately, is everything alright?" Yuugi asked, looking concernedly into Yami's tired eyes.

"Oh, Yeah, I'm fine." Yami lied, doing his best to fake a smile.

"It's just that-"

"Yuugi, everything's fine," Yami cut him off, "You're probably just reading to deep into things." He turned away again, stirring the stew, releasing the hearty scent into the still air of the kitchen.

Yuugi frowned, he yanked up The bottom of Yami's shirt, exposing the large purple-black bruise from when Noxious had kicked him. "What about this! And don't tell me it's nothing because it's been almost a week and it still hasn't gotten any better!"

Yami sighed. "Yuugi, I don't want to talk about it, please just drop the whole thing." Yami pulled down his shirt. He stepped away.

Yuugi looked hurt. "Yami, I want to help you, but that's impossible if you don't tell me what's happening!" Yami sighed, pulling Yuugi into a hug.

"I'm sorry Yuugi, lets have dinner and then I'll tell you everything." Yami rubbed Yuugi's back. Yuugi nodded.

"And you're going to tell the truth right? No lying?" Yuugi's voice was muffled.

"No lies." Yami promised after a long pause.

~XXXXX~XXXXXX~XXXXXXX~XXXXXX~XXXXX~

After dinner was finished Yami sat Yuugi down on the couch and told him everything he'd been keeping hidden, starting from why he had decided to quit his job, to the deal he'd made with who he'd thought was a genie, to him discovering what the woman really was.

After he was finished he looked to Yuugi. "You think I'm insane don't you?"

Yuugi shook his head. "I think I have something that can help." He got up then returned seconds later, carrying a large brown bound book, and flipping though its pages.

"What's that?" Yami asked, standing up.

Yuugi found the page he was looking for. "Your answer…" He showed Yami a page entitled 'Binding a demon'. "It says you can bind a demon to any household item, and they won't be able to escape unless you summon it."

"Why do you have that?" Yami asked.

"Oh, I didn't know what to do for a research essay, and I was talking to Jou about it when a waiter suggested demonology." Yuugi said, scanning over the page once again. "We'll just need to get a few things from the store."

Yami nodded. "Okay, Lets got get them."

Yuugi smiled, closing the book and setting it on the table as they walked out from the apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11

They set to work as soon as they returned from the store. Yuugi studied the book and gave directions while Yami carried them out.

"I think that's it." Yuugi said after checking and double checking Yami's work. "There's only one thing left…"

Yami nodded, watching as Yuugi picked up the heavy bladed sliver knife they'd had to go to a special store to find. Yami took it, gingerly carrying it to the large center pentagram he'd drawn earlier. The razor thing edge winked cruelly at him in the low light of the living room. Blood was needed to perform this ritual, to bind the demon to the one who wanted to capture it, and to make it obey only him.

Yami bit his lip and winced as the knife bit through his pale flesh. The crimson drops plopped wetly into the center of the large star. Yami walked back to where Yuugi was sitting and plopped down beside him. Yuugi handed him some gauze and bandages; watching as Yami tended to the wound.

"What now?" Yami asked, staring intently at the center circle. He avoided looking at Yuugi. He didn't want to reveal how scared he was.

"Say her name." Yuugi said his voice barely above a whisper.

Yami nodded and stood. He closed his eyes to steady his nerves. "Noxious." He said loudly, he had to fight to keep his voice from shaking.

There was a great blast of light as the demon appeared in the center of the center circle. Noxious stood, looking as deadly beautiful as ever, her long red dressed hugged tightly at her curves. Her white crystal eyes shone with a mixture of glee and malevolence. She smirked, her hand placed seductively on her hip.

"Did you miss me that much?" She chirped happily. "And I was just on my way over too." Her icy gaze fell upon Yuugi; who was sitting, stalk still, clutching the book to his chest.

"That your lover?" There was a slight mocking tone in her voice. "You are a little cradle robber, aren't you Yami?" The demon moved in Yuugi's direction.

"Stop!" Yami commanded.

Noxious paused, her eyes narrowing as she turned to Yami once again. "What?"

"You can't move out of the circle, I control you now." Yami's voice shook, betraying his fear.

Noxious smirked again. "Is that so?" Noxious took a dainty step out of the perimeter of the circle. "Sorry to let you down Yami, but that little trick only works on imps and lesser dijinn."

Yami stood, staring at the demon as she slowly walked toward him: her face betraying cruel intentions. A large brown projectile flew though the air, hitting the demon square on the side of the head. Noxious turned, growling, her once beautiful face morphing into the face of some kind of large fanged animal. Yuugi stood shaking wildly, a shrill scream escaping from his lungs.

There where loud bangs on the door, until finally it crashed in. Two men, one short, with long blond hair tied fastly in a ponytail, whose black eyes gleamed excitedly: The other taller, whose silver hair spiked sharply from his head, and golden eyes shining with a cold knowledge, burst through the door. The Blond was holding tight to a heavy looking silver scythe which towered above him.

"I told you I sensed something." The blond spoke up.

The demon turned to the newcomers, her eyes suddenly wild with rage. Yami rushed to Yuugi, pulling him out of Noxious' range.

"MY SON!" She shrieked. "GIVE HIM TO ME!"

The demon rushed at the two men, who Yami gathered must have been the Hunters she had mentioned in one of her earlier visits, they looked familiar, but Yami had a feeling he'd seen them somewhere else too; he just had trouble placing the faces.

Yuugi however, had no such problem. "Yami!" Yuugi said in a frantic whisper. "That's the waiter! The one who suggested the topic for my paper." He pointed to the blond, who was now locked in close combat with Noxious. Only then was Yami able to recognize the two. It was their neighbors, Cut and Chris.

Yami and Yuugi watched as the battle waged on. Then, just as quickly as it had started it was finished.

"SHIT!" Chris Cursed. "The bitch got away again! DAMMIT!" He threw down his weapon, which clanged loudly on the floor.

"Calm down Chris." The silver haired man chided.

"But we were so close!" Chris whined slightly.

"There's always next time. Now let's go." Cut started for the door.

"What about them." Chris pointed to Yami and Yuugi.

"What about them?" Cut asked coldly, pausing in the door way.

"They can't just stay here what if she comes back."

Anger flared up in the man's golden eyes. "Do whatever you want Chris, I don't give a damn." Whit that Cut walked from the apartment.

"ASSHOLE!" Chris shouted after him. Then he turned to Yami and Yuugi. "You're going to have to stay with us, as least until tonight. Our place has a protective spell over it so it's safe."

Yami and Yuugi looked at each other, both asking the same question. Yami spoke up. "Okay."


End file.
